Pokemon Quest:Enter the New World!
by Glumshanks
Summary: A story Based off of Gamer95's Pokemon Trainers. Join a bunch of your favorite characters as after having their worlds destroyed end up in the Pokemon World. What crazy adventures will happen?
1. Chapter 1

In the Digimon Fronteir World...

Neemon was eating some beans while Bokomon read a book. Neemon then started poking Bokomon. Bokomon pulled back Neemon's rubber pants and let go,causing them to snap against Neemon's waist.

"OWWIE!" Shouted Neemon.

"Neemon,you ninny,you should-" Started Bokomon,But that was all he got before he noticed a giant black hole and screamed. Bokomon was then sucked into the black hole.

"Bokomon,NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Neemon,expecting himself to be next,but he was engulfed in a bright light.

In the Dragon Ball Z world...

Master Roshi was once again watching his perverted tv show. Turtle walked in and sighed.

"Master,this is wrong" said Turtle,but Master Roshi didn't hear him. Turtle sighed again and looked out the window. Turtle's eyes grew so large that they practically popped out of his head when he saw that there was a black hole. Master Roshi was then sucked into the portal.

"WHY?! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN!" Shouted Turtle as he cried. "Master Roshi was my best friend and he owed me 5 bucks!" The turtle added. Turtle was then engulfed in a bright light.

In the Thundercats World...

Lion-O threw his sword at the black hole that had devoured his friends. Needless to say,it just sucked the sword in as well. Lion-O dropped to his knees and waited for his demise to come. Lion-O was then engulfed in a bright light.

In the PeanutButterGamer world...

PeanutButterGamer was dressed as Link and was going around hitting people in the knees with a plastic sword.

"This is fun!" PBG shouted. His sword Was then sucked into the black hole.

"That was not fun!" The video game reviewer screamed as he was engulfed in a bright light.

In the Ed,Edd n' Eddy world...

"Ed afraid Eddy!" Screamed Ed as he and Eddy were sucked into the black hole. Double D (His real name is Edd) cried due to a mixture of fear and grief. He was then engulfed in a bright light.

In the Mario World...

Toadsworth was on the floor,crying his eyes out due to Princess Peach being sucked into the black Hole. He was then engulfed in a bright light.

In the The Yogi Bear Show world,...

Yogi Bear was running when he was engulfed in a bright light.

In the Mega Man 10 World...

Sheep Man was attempting to electrify the black hole,but he was engulfed in a bright light.

in The Mulan world...

Mushu is hiding inside a bunker and is engulfed in a bright light.

In the How to Train Your Dragon World...

Toothless is attempting to stop Hiccup from going into the black hole,but his grip slips and Hiccup goes into the black hole. Toothless whimpered In sadness as he is engulfed in a bright light.

In the Peanuts world...

Pigpen is hiding in some dirt when he is engulfed in a bright light.

In the The Show world...

Little Miss Whoops tripped and landed on the floor. She is then engulfed by a bright light.

In the Classic Disney world...

"WAAAAAK!" Screamed Donald Duck as he ran around in fear. He was then engulfed in a bright light.

In the Donkey Kong Country world...

Diddy Kong was running while eating a banana when he is engulfed In a bright light.

Author's Notes

Well,there goes Chapter 1. I know it wasn't very good.


	2. Chapter 2

Neemon woke up in a strange grassy plain.

"Huh? Where am I?" The Digimon asked,scratching his head. Mewtwo and Manaphy suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Hello,Neemon." Said Mewtwo. Neemon stared at Mewtwo and Manaphy for a few seconds.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! MONSTER!" Screamed Neemon As he ran around in circles.

"Sir,you're a monster." Mewtwo said bluntly.

"Oh yeah." Said Neemon. Mewtwo facepalmed.

"Anyways,sir,I'm sorry to tell you,but,you're world was destroyed." Manaphy said sadly. Neemon looked shocked.

"H-HOW!" Neemon said,his voice a mixture of sadness and anger.

"A monster decided to get rid of it." Said Mewtwo.

"Anyways,since you're in The Pokemon World,you must go on a quest and start collecting Pokemon." Explained Manaphy.

Neemon sniffed in sadness. "Oh,okay." He said. Mewtwo teleported him away.

Turtle appeared in the grassy plain.

"Huh? Am I dead?" Turtle questioned to himself. Mewtwo and Manaphy appeared.

"Hello,Turtle." Said Mewtwo. After Turtle got up from falling over in fear,Mewtwo and Manaphy explained what they explained to Neemon. Turtle was crying.

"WHY?!" Turtle screamed. Mewtwo and Manaphy looked sad for him and teleported him away.

Soon,everyone of the characters who were engulfed in a bright light last chapter were given the same treatment as Turtle and Nremon. So,now they go on a quest to find Pokemon,make new friends,and much more.


	3. Chapter 3

IN SOME OCEAN SOMEWHERE...

Turtle was swimming in the ocean with Neemon on his back.

"Thanks for saving me Turtle." Said Neemon.

"(I'm a Tentacruel Sucka!)" Said A Tentacruel appearing out of nowhere. Neemon screamed.

"1234567!" Neemon shouted. He then let a green bubble of gas out of his mouth. The Tentacruel was knocked unconscious.

"RANDOM OBJECT GO!" Neemon screamed as he tossed a poke ball at the Tentacruel. Where he got it will always be a mystery. The Tentacruel was hit by a red ray of light and sucked into the ball. The Poke Ball blinked a few times before clicking shut. Neemon and Turtle stared in confusion as Neemon picked up the Poke Ball.

"What the heck just happened?" Asked Neemon in confusion. A Magikarp Salesman pops out of nowhere.

"You've caught a Pokemon!" He said. Neemon screamed again and kicked Turtle,causing the sea creature to swim off. The Magikarp Salesman shrugged and dissapeared.

In Professor Birch's lab...

PBG yawned and woke up. He then found himself staring into Lion-O's eyes. PBG screamed like a little girl and threw some fire at Lion-O (What is with things and people appearing out of nowhere?). Lion-O dodged and yelped.

"IT'S A DEMON!" PBG shouted,pulling out a Diamond Sword. Lion-O sighed.

"This is going to be a long day." He muttered to himself.

In Viridian Forest...

Double D and Toadsworth were walking through the forest,having a conversation.

"So you're A Toad,a species which evolves from Mushrooms?" Double D asked. Toadsworth nodded.

"That's both strange and highly intresting." Double D commented as they continued to walk.

In Pallet Town...

Yogi Bear and Sheep Man were unconscious and laying in two beds.

In Castelia City...

Toothless was flying above the city with Mushu on his back.

In Some forest...

Little Miss Whoops and Pigpen were walking threw this forest,both of them too weirded out by the other to talk.

In Accumala Town...

Donald and Diddy were sleeping in a hollowed out tree.


	4. Chapter 4

In Slateport City...

Neemon and Turtle finally arrive. Turtle glares at Neemon.

"What?" Asked Neemon innocently.

"You kicked me! It was painful! And unnnesscacerry!" Turtle said angrily.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry." Said Neemon. Before Turtle could say anything,a man appeared out of nowhere. Neemon fell over in fear.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE IN THIS WORLD!?" Neemon shouted. The man waited a moment for Neemon to calm down. He then spoke.

"Anyways,Welcome to Slateport City!" The man said cheerfully. Neemon accidentally let out his Tentacruel.

(S'up boss) Said the Tentacruel.

"Boss?" Neemon asked confused.

(Oh You don't know.) said the Tentacruel.

One explanation on Pokemon Training I'm Too much of a lazy jerk to type later...

"Ooooh. That's pretty cool." Said Neemon. The man looked shocked.

"Sir,can you understand your Tentacruel?" The man asked in surprise.

"Yes. Is that bad?" Asked Neemon.

"I can understand him too." Added Turtle. The man fainted. Turtle and Neemon shared Confused Expressions and then walked off...Right on top of a machine that read 'Instant Teleportation to Professor Birch's Lab'

In Professor Birch's lab...

Lion-O dodged one of PBG's diamond sword swipes.

"I'M TELLING YOU I'M NOT A DEMON!" Lion-O screamed.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT A DEMON WHOULD SAY!" PBG Yelled back. Lion-O groaned and continued to dodge. Suddenly,Neemon,Turtle,and Tentacruel appeared and landed directly on top of PBG.

"Owwie." PBG groaned. Lion-O walked up to Neemon and Turtle and hugged them.

"Thanks for saving me from that madman!" He cheered.

Professor Birch then walked in.

"Oh,you Two are awake! And I have three more guest." Professor Birch said.

"Do you have any food?" Neemon asked as if this was what anyone to someone they just met. Professor Birch chuckled.

"Yes. Follow me!" Professor Birch said.

In the kitchen...

A Treecko was holding a Torchic by the crest on the top of it's head.

(Give those berries now!) The Treecko growled in a deep gravelly voice.

(B-but I-I e-earned those berries by...) Started the Torchic in a low girlish voice,but before she could finish the Treecko was giving her a noogie.

(Ow! Ow! Okay,Okay,you can have the b-berries.) The Torchic cried in pain. The Treecko smirked and threw The Torchic into a wall. The Torchic lay there crying as the Treecko ate her berries.

(Aw,delicious.) The Treecko said with a burp. The Treecko heard footsteps and ran over to the Torchic.

(Make yourself look fine right now or it's swirlie time.) the Treecko hissed to the Torchic. The Torchic instantly wiped away her tears and stood up with a forced smile. Professor Birch,PBG,Lion-O,Neemon,and Turtle (Tentacruel had been returned to his pokeball) then Walked in.

"This is my kitchen!" Professor Birch said. Neemon ran to the fridge and stuffed his face. Professor Birch chuckled again.

"Looks like your friend is really hungry." Professor Birch said to Turtle. Turtle noticed The Treecko and The Torchic.

"Who are these two?" Turtle asked. Professor Birch smiles.

"That's my Treecko Ren and my Torchic Flamer." Said Professor Birch.

"Cool." Replied Turtle. He petted the two. Suddenly,all the other main characters of this fic fell out of the sky because I can totally do that. Professor Birch yelped and fell over,PBG screamed like a little girl,Neemon continued to eat,and Turtle yelped.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
